PaNdOrA
by Ms.GrinAndCry
Summary: Tsuna finds a small black wooden box on his room one rainy night.  Curiosity gets the better of him...  Yo, there. My beautific readers, I mux warn u: Future YAoi scenes might b coming up. No pairings. Jux Disturbity. Whut else? hn...Chary deaths!
1. Prologue

~ PaNdOra ~

Prologue:

"Mama, I'm home!" Tsuna yelled as he dumped his school bag on his bedroom floor.

He quickly headed to the kitchen and found his mother setting the table.

"Tsu-kun, you're early! Did you have fun with your friends?" She asked.

Tsuna sighed, and smiled, "Yeah."

Nana smiled at her son, and said, "Go change out of your uniform, then. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

Tsuna nodded, and headed upstairs.

He sat on the bed, and pulled off his tennis shoes and socks.

"_Dame Tsuna!"_

A high-pitched voice shouted, before Tsuna felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.

"R-reborn! What ever was that for?" Tsuna yelled.

The fedora-wearing infant smirked.

"Just," He prompted, and quickly rushed out the room.

Tsuna stared after him, and sighed.

He turned around, and sat against the wall.

He tilted his head, and stared out the window.

Outside, rain splattered the ground, and it's steady and hushed clapping filled the night.

_Huh?_ Tsuna thought, his head suddenly whipping to the left, _I think I saw something…_

A glow caught his attention, and he squinted.

Tsuna stood up, and walked towards it.

_W-what's this…?_ He thought.

Almost as if in hidden, a small black wooden box sat besides the picture of the Halloween party last year.

He picked it up and ran his fingers along its smooth and cool surface.

Tsuna frowned at the mysterious box.

Slowly, he worked his fingers around it, and examined every detail.

"What if it's a bomb…?" He thought, panic rising within him.

"No, no," he said to himself, "I would've felt something off with my Hyper Intuition…"

He bit his lips thoughtfully.

His curiosity was nagging at his nerves, and he glanced down at the small box.

_One small peek won't do any damage_… he thought, his fingers lifting the lid.

He opened the box.

A swirl of wind smacked him, and he jerked back, aware of the searing pain on his face.

Tsuna looked at the box, astonished.

For a moment, he imagined he saw bloodied claws reaching out and seizing him, choking out his life.

He recovered quickly, and looked inside the box.

Inside, a glass vial resided within a comfy interior.

In the glass, a glowing orange liquid illuminated his whole room, giving the impression of a power outage on his entire house.

Tsuna's lips parted, and he rasped, "W-what the…?"

His hands trembled, but he reached out for the liquid, and took off the cork.

In small, golden-red, shiny letters, a message was imprinted on the liquid.

Dear Tsunayoshi-kun,

If you are reading this, it means you discovered my plea and I am no longer available.

I'm sorry I can't tell you more, but we are been watched.

You do not know me-

The previous words disappeared as he kept reading, and new ones formed.

-but don't worry.

Please, I beg you, forgive me for such cryptic writing.

Tsunayoshi-kun, drink this that I have sent you.

If you do not, I fear your friends might be in real danger.

And I don't mean Mafia related…Oh, I do not threatened!

I didn't mean for it to sound menacing, my friend.

But please…go with the flow.

**Eternally Yours,**

Yojava-san.

Tsuna stared as the last words faded back into the strange water.

Sweat clung to his back and forehead.

"What should I do…?" He asked.

He looked at the orange glowing juice and wondered why Reborn hadn't yet appeared as he always does.

_Wait…_ Tsuna's eyes widened in alarm_, What if it's already happening? What if this Yojava person is for real?_

"Dame Tsuna, I'm _**right here." **_Reborn's voice echoed.

Tsuna wheeled around and sighed in relief, "Reborn! What are you…?"

His voice trailed off.

Reborn stood in the doorway, his baby features long gone.

As were his clothes.

"P-put some clothes on!" Tsuna blushed.

Reborn smirked, placed his hands on his hips, and spread his legs wide, leaning against the door.

"Nah," He said, his smirk widening.

Tsuna's face turned different shades of pink, and steam drifted out his ears.

"REBORN!" He growled.

Reborn grinned, and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, fine…" Reborn looked around Tsuna's room, said, "Don't think _your _clothes fit me."

Tsuna sighed annoyed.

"Take Lemitsu's," he said, "They're a bit baggy, but you'll be all right."

Reborn nodded, and headed out the room.

Tsuna sighed, worn out.

The vial caught his attention, once again.

…_I…_ He thought_, I __**trust**__ her, this stranger. Don't know why, but perhaps I should drink it. Afterall, Reborn does say to go with your gut feeling. _

He smiled sheepishly, and placed the glass against his lips.

The liquid smelled like mangoes with a hint of orange.

Tsuna gulped it down, the fluid sliding down his throat slowly, as if he were drinking a smoothie.

"Well…," He said aloud, "That wasn't so bad-"

The walls expanded outwards, the floor crumpled, the ceiling swelled, and the sky was falling.

Tsuna fell into a black hole, and pain burned his chest.

He fell unconscious.

It's quite long, is it not? Not to worry, my chapters won't be as large, my friends. Please Review! Oh, and folks, I've put on hold my stories "Tsuna Epic Fail" n "KHR Interview."

I am still writing Hueco Mundo Madness, so no se apuren, ok?


	2. Chapter 1: Called Forth!

Hey there. Whomever is reading this, I appreciate you take time to read this fic. Now, I may be busy this upcoming weeks, with finals and what-not, so it may take me a while to update. But do not fear! For I will continue with this story. Please Review, and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Called Forth.<p>

"_**The Vongola reside through the Mare, the Arcobaleno shine over them.**_

_**Those who dare obtain or destroy in any way the balance of the 7**__**th**__**^3 Policy shall be hunted and stopped.**_

_**I, Lal Mirch, pledge on my pride and on my honor, to be real to this policy."**_

All the Arcobaleno nodded in unison, repeating the pledge and adding their names.

As the last words died away, the silence screamed.

A murderous aura emitted from Reborn.

He said coldly, "As you all are aware, our original bodies have returned."

Skull huffed, "Don't know why **I'm **here! I'm Skull-!"

Reborn cut him off, and continued, "Yet, I called you all forth for a different reason whatsoever."

Lal frowned, as did Collonello.

"Quit stalling, kora! We don't have-!"

"_**My student is dead." **_Reborn said flatly, his face hidden by the fedora.

For a mere second, no one moved, nor blinked, nor breathed.

Everything was frozen.

The only sound was the steady beat of seven hearts…

"Now my boss can be the Vongola Decimo." Mammon said monotonously.

And so, the silence was torn apart.

Every one shouted and bombarded Reborn with questions.

The only one who did not move, was still, Reborn…

The new* Sky Arcobaleno, Nato, looked at the quiet hitman with a worried expression.

"Godfather…" She mouthed, "…how?"

The room fell silent.

Every single person looked at him.

Reborn sighed, "I have NO idea…," He said, scowling, "I left his room, and once I came back, I found him laying on the floor. I checked his pulse, checked for a heartbeat, but…!"

His voice trailed off.

Verde murmured, "…_**Nothing."**_

Fon closed his eyes, clasped his hands together, and prayed quietly to himself.

Skull sat petrified to his chair.

Colonello and Lal exchanged startled and suspicious glances.

Finally, Reborn said, "We're to visit Tsunayoshi's residence…

…_**Preparations for the funeral are taking place."**_

(…)

"My baby! My baby is dead!" Nana sobbed, gripping her stomach and trying to hold herself together.

Gokudera stood near a corner, looking out the window with red, puffy eyes.

Yamamoto wrapped his arms around Tsuna's mother, and hugged her tight.

Lemitsu stood with his hands on the sink, the faucet open and the water rushing out.

He stared blankly at the running water.

Chrome, Kyoko, Haru, and Bianchi sat together on the couch, mourning quietly.

Ryohei had the weeping Lambo and I-pin on his lap, hugging them sadly.

Hibari sat away from everyone, the perfect poker face plastered on him like a mask.

Mukuro, somewhere far off, tried to comfort Chrome.

"My boy!" Nana sobbed, hugging the baseball player, "My boy's gone!"

Soon, Irie Shoichi and Spanner had joined.

Irie wore a somber expression.

_I can't believe this!, _he thought, _I can't believe he's really gone!"_

Spanner patted Irie's back, and murmured, "Tsuna-kun had a hard life. Let him rest in peace."

Irie could only shake his head in dismay.

Outside, the sun shone lightly, the usual humid morning somehow eerie.

The Arcaboleno gathered outside the house, peering into the woods, and the open door…


	3. Chapter 2:Number OneWild!

Chapter 2: Number One- Wild!

Ken walked down the sidewalk with a grocery bag on his right hand.

As he passed the Namimori Neighborhood, he felt a strange tingle on his feet; almost like he knew what was coming.

He pursed his lips and kept walking, until he came across the young Vongola's house.

Ken looked up, surprised.

The paint was a dull peach color, and pieces of worn wood stuck out the porch.

The windows were broken.

Ken hesitated, and took a step forward. He walked towards the house slowly, and called, "_Vongola Decimo?"_

He waited, but no response came.

Ken glanced outside, and it was then when he noticed the 'For Sale' sign sitting among the growing weeds.

He walked inside, the floor boards making a _crunch _sound under his weight.

The rowdy, spiky-haired blonde examined the abandoned house.

No portraits, no furniture, only the empty space of oblivion.

He walked in deeper into the residence.

The halls were empty, so he decided to head upstairs.

As he walked up the stairs, and looked up at the darkened hall, he heard a soft thudding sound.

"Heh, byon?" Ken said, frowning and tilting his head.

He glanced behind his shoulder.

Nothing.

Ken kept walking.

He got to the top, and walked along the quiet hall, peering into the open rooms.

One room was closed.

_Hm_, he thought, _perhaps they left something behind…? _

Ken opened the door, and a wisp of stale air violated his nostrils.

He sneezed.

Dust drifted off the furniture, setting back in a different location.

"Crap," Ken muttered, looking around the untouched room.

There were socks and dirty shirts thrown across the floor, forgotten; an open school bag laying against the wall; a strange glass vial on the floor, and an old Mp3 player hanging from the breast pocket of a tidy blouse.

Once again, a thudding sound behind him caught his attention.

Ken glanced back, and stared at tenths of red, glowing eyes.

Wolves and bears no bigger than a bicycle stood blocking the doorway.

Their genetically-modified eyes glowed brighter, and zoomed in on him.

They all growled in unison, controlled by a single course of action.

_**Hunger.**_

Ken backed up against the wall, and shoved his hands into his pockets, searching for his Channels, different sets of animal teeth that enable him to posses that animal's strengths.

He brought one up to his mouth, and adjusted them, clenching his jaw.

The creatures snarled and growled, their unblinking red eyes eating him up.

A bear hissed and roared, suddenly charging at him.

Ken dodged to the right, and snarled, "Monkey King!"

His features changed into a gorilla's, and he huffed.

A duo of wolves charged at him, the white wolf biting into his leg, and the brown one into his torso.

King Ken roared, and got hold of the canines. He pulled them off, and threw them against the wall.

The wolves yowled, and fell silent.

More animals crowded into Tsuna's now-abandoned room.

_Dammit!_ He thought, _They're coming at me on all sides!_

A quintuplet of wolves and a duo of bears all charged at the same time.

Ken scrambled underneath them, but a bear got hold of his leg.

"SHIT!" He yelled, and kicked the beast's face.

But the bear bit into his leg, and yanked, tearing it out.

"_**AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" **_Ken hollered, blood gushing out his missing limb.

The bear stood up proudly, and crashed back down against Ken's chest.

Ken coughed out blood.

The wolves howled, and joined the bear, nibbling his arms.

They tore his flesh, and the bear clawed at ken's face and throat.

Blood spurted out his neck, and the wolves started licking it like ravenous monsters.

The second bear- who had been standing aside for a while- buried its' face into Ken's stomach, and pierced his fangs into it, pulling and tearing until ken could no longer scream.

He moaned, cheeks flushed, "_M-mukuro-sama…Damn it…!"_

The human-made creatures fed on remains.

* * *

><p>Riiiiiiight...ahem, anyways, Hope u don't hate me for killing here, but hey! I couldn't help it...i HAD to kill sum1 off...whom should be next? *creepy smile* Review~Kufufufufu!<p> 


	4. Chapter3: Question mark?

Chapter 3: Question mark?

Yojava sat down against her oversized sofa, her leather-covered legs crossed and resting upon the desk.

She puffed on her cigar, and blew out the smoke slowly.

The fifteen year-old stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"I hope Tsunayoshi-kun drank the Flaming Elixir," she said aloud, staring into her coffee mug, "Or else, this wouldn't work. Well…let's find out, shall we?"

The brown-haired girl opened her drawer, and took a remote control.

She pressed Play.

Immediately, the room went dark.

Among the obscurity, a hissing sound, like that of an open soda, resonated throughout the room.

The walls lit, and so did the ceiling and the floor.

Screen surrounding the entire room; images started to play.

Random images at first.

The fighting of lions, clandestine experiments on animals and humans, DNA strands, clips from movies such as Alice In Wonderland and The Day After Tomorrow, excerpts from songs…

…Until finally, a frozen picture of a spiky-haired brunette stood staring at her from all angles.

"Ah," Yojava said, relieved, "Found you."

Again, she pressed Play.

The screens tilted to the side and faced her.

So did Tsuna.

He stood in the middle of a small room, with a vial on his hand, gaze focused inside, brow furrowed.

Yojava gasped, "_He got it! _Thank goodness!"

Abruptly, a shadow blocked half of Tsuna's body, and Yojava notice the chocolate-eyed boy blush.

"Hm?" She said, and blushed herself as she realized she was staring into someone's ass.

She covered her mouth when the man spread his legs.

"W-what the…?" She mouthed.

The man left the room, and she sighed in relief.

She kept watching the clip, until finally, Tsuna drank the elixir.

Yojava smirked, "Yes."

She sat back against her sofa, relaxing her muscles and closing her eyes.

"The boy must have potential, for you to have given him the elixir," A voice purred against her ear.

Yojava smiled, eyes still closed, and reached out, caressing the boy's cheek.

"Mh-hm." She said.

The boy leaned against her hand, and kissed it.

"Boss," He said, "The guardians have gathered."

Yojava opened her eyes, and gazed at the Loyalty Guardian.

"About time," she smirked, "Those lazy-asses never do shit."

The seventeen-year old, Chrush, smiled slightly.

"Aye," he murmured, "Now, if I may be excused, please don't mind me."

Yojava smiled as the older boy exited the room.

(…)

The videos were endless, unlimited, unrated.

"He has been under surveillance from a very young age," Yojava mused, "So many videos on file. Him crying, been chassed by a Chihuahua, bathing, eating, sleeping…._**Fool."**_

Yojava smiled coldly, "One should never save unnecessary memories."

* * *

><p>Who will survive? Who will persish? Well, the fuck should i know! Lol, just kidding! Review n comment!(Theyre th same, iknow. -_-)<p> 


	5. Chapter 4:Funeral

Chapter 4: Funeral…

The Vongola Guardians, the Arcobaleno, the Varia, for exception of Xanxus, and the Kokuyo gang attended Tsunayoshi's funeral.

Chikusa glanced at his watch every so often.

_Where's Ken…?_ He thought, _He should've been here hours ago. _

"I was hoping it was all a joke." A quiet voice besides him caught Chikusa off guard.

He glanced towards Chrome, who's cheeks were stroken with tears.

"Hm," He nodded.

Again, he glanced at his watch, and sighed.

"Chrome, I'll go look for Ken." He said.

Chrome stared dully at the open coffin, and nodded, "I'll wait for you to come back…"

(…)

Vass Rafe' watched the scrawny boy walk out the cemetery.

"_**Huku!"**_ He grinned, "He's ugly as hell!"

Chikusa stopped on his tracks, and frowned.

Vass smiled, and laughed to himself, "_**Hukuhahaha…!" **_

He followed the boy closely.

(…)

_I can sense it_, he thought, _the murderous, sadistic aura behind me._

Chikusa casually slid his hands into his front pocket, gripping his yo-yos.

_Only if he were closer,_ he mused.

The golden-haired boy behind him seemed to blend against the shadows.

"Hey," he said, suddenly stepping up to him, "Are you one of the Kokuyo kids?"

Chikusa stopped, but didn't turn around.

"So what if I am?" he asked.

"_**Hukuhahahaha!"**_ The boy laughed, "Then it's very nice to meetcha."

Gray eyes blazing, the young boy twirled towards him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Chikusa pulled away quickly, and snapped, "What do you want?"

Vass gave him a dazzling smile, and cooed, "Hug me."

Abruptly, Chikusa found himself with his arms around the man's waist.

_The hell?_ He thought, startled, _How did I end up-? _

"Dance." Vass interrupted.

Chikusa's arms and legs moved in unison as he danced to a silent tune inside his head.

"_Hukuhaha…!"_ Vass giggled, "Now…"

"Grugh!" Chikusa groaned, and broke out of his trance.

He slipped his yo-yos on and spiraled them around him in complex and difficult patterns.

Vass slid his hands into his pockets and yawned.

"_Ma, ma, _chillax man, would ya? I'm not here to kill ya or anything-"

Suddenly, Chikusa's grip on reality slipped as something wet hit the back of his head.

"Don't fuck with me!" Chikusa yelled, restless, "Stop it! Stop!"

Tentacles grabbed him and squeezed, zombies bit into his legs, werewolves tore open his stomach.

Vass stared at him confused.

"What are you…?" he asked.

Chikusa twirled and twirled his yo-yos, when suddenly, his leg got caught among the newly replaced strings.

"My eyes!" He yelled, imagining snakes biting into his eyeballs, tearing and pouring venom into his sockets, "MY EYES!"

Vass stared at him slack-jawed.

"Oi!" Vass yelled, "Oi, oi, oi! Stop twirling those things-!"

His voice was cut off by a cry of anguish.

Blood spurted out Chikusa's neck, a thin line of red sliding into his chest.

A horrid grunt escaped his lips as his yo-yos stopped.

_W-what happened…?_ Vass thought.

Chikusa sank to his knees, and suddenly, Vass'es eyes widened.

Chikusa's head rolled off, his eyes still open.

His headless body twitched slightly, and his head rolled towards Vass.

"_Mukuro-sama_." It said, "_Mukuro-sama."_

It kept rolling, until it was right by his feet.

"_**Mukuro-sama."**_

Vass frowned, and kicked the head away.

"Well, that's too bad. He died." Vass murmured.

The Apathy Guardian yawned, and mused, "But, I wonder, who used illusions against that gut? For what purpose? And…," He scowled, "_Might this have something to do with our boss?"_

* * *

><p>This ain't gory at all. Wait till i get to the later chapter, Ah, and beware! I might change ratings to mature.<p>

Hints as to why: Yaoi, sex, rape, violence, trauma, angst,yuri?, and some other "little" things...REVIEW! PLZ! n ill give u a hug,...also! If u huv any suggestions(or ways of torture) fer character deaths, hit me up, will ya?

Kk, mijos. Peace out.


	6. Chapter 5: Urgency!

Chapter 5: Urgency

Siberia's fingers flew across the keyboard, her glasses flashed under the bluish light.

"Oi," India said, "Siberia! Take a look at this…"

Siberia wheeled around and faced the younger girl's screen.

Numbers, dates, words, symbols; all flashed across her eyes as her brain processed the info.

"…?" She gave India a questioning look.

The CEDEF (Vongola Outside Investigation Team…or something like that.) members glanced at each other before India lifted a hand, and pointed at a specific patter on the screen.

She said, "This all happened yesterday. Before and after the Decimo's funeral was held."

Siberia scowled, and glared at the screen, "Any ties between the two?"

"Aye," India said, busy typing, "Target number one was a member of the Kokuyo Gang, and so was Target number two. Both had strange deaths, nonetheless."

Siberia examined the screen, "Target number one was found by the Sun Arcobaleno?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"And the body?"

"Unknown."

"What about target number two?" Siberia frowned.

"Chrome Dokuro found him." India said.

"His body?"

"Unknown."

The silence stretched between them.

(….)

"CEDEF?" Reborn answered the phone.

"Yes, sir. We're calling to inform you about the mysterious deaths relating to the Famiglia." The tilting voice on the other side of the line said.

"Spill it." Reborn said, clutching the phone tightly.

"Aye," India said softly.

(…)

_Dear fellow Arcobaleno,_

_I am asking of you to gather everyone who has ANY ties to the Vongola Famliy._

_Meet at the ninth's residence._

_Urgently,_

_Reborn!_

* * *

><p>Yo there, guys. Love, peace, whutev man. Ok, so after this chapter, things start getting serious (I hope) and a bit confusing, not to mention disturbing. So, my gorgeous readers, I might change the rating and genre of this fic. Ohhh, and warning, there might be some yaoi scenes coming up. Not too sure yet, but I'll let u guys know.<p>

Out. ;)


	7. Chapter 6: Kyuudaime's!

Chapter 6: Kyuudaime's?

"He committed suicide." Lal Mirch stated.

"Impossible! The Kyuudaime would never do that!" Gokudera yelled.

"But he did," Lal said crossly

The tension spread like electricity amongst the many people now taking shelter on the Vongola mansion.

Even Reborn felt jittery.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto gulped down another cup of Sake.

"_**VROOOOOOOOOIIII!" **_Squalo yelled at him and yanked the cup away, "If you keep that up, you'll piss all over the cushions!

Yamamoto ignored him and poured more Sake in a different cup.

"Che!" Squalo hissed, annoyed.

The Arcobaleno all sat together.

The Vongola guardians, and the Varia sat near the fire place.

Spanner, Irie, and Fran sat on the ground, discussing mafia-related topics and what-not.

Eventually, in what seemed like an hour, the Cavallone Famiglia arrived.

"Reborn…" Dino said, resting a hand on the hitman's shoulder.

He sighed, "My dearest condolences, Sensei. I feel devastated by my '_little brother's" _death as well."

Reborn nodded, expressionless.

Dino frowned and sighed.

He went and sat down by his family.

On the opposite side of the room, Yamamoto drank yet another cup of Sake.

Squalo kept glancing at him restlessly.

"Oi," Takeshi said, standing up and wobbling side-to-side, "I'm going to the _hic! _r-restroom."

Squalo stood as well, "I'll go with ya, brat!"

The halls were plastered in a refined brown color, portraits of the ex-Vongola bosses and their Famiglias hanging on them.

The marble floor was a nice, polished shade of black and gray, and the glass windows were bullet-proof, of course.

The two man headed to the restroom, Squalo helping Yamamoto walk.

Once inside, the black-haired boy unzipped his pants and released all his fluids.

"_Ahhhh…!" _He said, eyes closed.

Squalo rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Dumb son of a whore…"

"**Squalo." **Takeshi said.

The Varia's rain guardian turned around, and faced Yamamoto, who was looking at him roguishly.

(…)

Dino excused himself from the room, and headed outside.

The Ninth's garden was wrecked.

Rumor has it, that after the Ninth was told about Tsunayoshi's death, he went berserk, and literally demolished his precious garden, before setting himself on fire with his Vongola flames, and dying slowly.

The brotherly man with the crystalline smile couldn't help but feel on edge.

_There's something about this garden… _He thought.

He hastened his pace and walked among the broken masterpiece.

"What a pity." He sighed.

The once jubilant garden was now grotesque. The flowers were burned to a crisp, and left to drift quietly through the sky.

Dino kept walking.

The soil felt filthy and damp under his shoes.

He made his way to the very top of the garden, where he could see the remaining pieces of the Ninth's sacred temple.

His childhood home.

Dino sighed and looked down the hill.

Desert.

_How can things change so much in only TWO days? _He thought.

The sky above him was blood red.

(…)

Reborn sat with his back to the Ninth's portrait.

"_**Reborn-chan."**_

A voice whispered on his ear.

He suppressed a shiver and glanced behind his back.

No one was there.

"_**Reborn-chan…"**_

….**Luche? **He thought, eyes widening.

"Yes." The voice said, a hint of a smile detected, "_**Reborn-chan."**_

Reborn's fedora covered his eyes and he stood up, startling the other Arcobaleno.

"Oya?" Mammon said, yawning.

"Where are you going, kora?" Colonello asked.

"Fresh air." He said, and left them to their thinking.

Lal Mirch stared after him. "…"

* * *

><p>Hey yo, guys. Like I've said before, don't read if you don't want ur fav charys to die.<p>

Oh, for those who read anyways. Here are some songs that'll help u release stress, scream, cry, or whutv:

Requiem- Miyavi.

Papa, Mama, Nozomare Nu Baby- Miyavi.

The Beautiful People- Marilyn Manson.

Filth In The Beauty- The Gazette.

ATTACK- 30 Seconds To Mars.

Hope it helps! Review.

Oh, and ima b uploading later. Marching Band Summer thingy, ya know? LAterz!


	8. Chapter 7: Incidents

Chapter 7: Incidents.

"W-what the fuck…?" Squalo shouted, leaning away.

Yamamoto had his arms wrapped around the silverette's waist. His head rested on Squalo's neck, and he snuggled closer.

Squalo muttered bitterly, "Stop being weird, kid…oi…VRROOOOOOIIIIII! STOP IGNORING ME!"

Yamamoto cringed and clasped his hands over his ears, "Sheesh, no need to scream."

Squalo's vein popped, and he screamed, "I ain't screaming!"

Yamamoto dead-panned.

Squalo bonked him in the head with his sword, and he huffed, "Man, fuck you."

"Ew, no…okies, when and where?"

Squalo blushed and burst out the bathroom, ticked off.

Yamamoto laughed, before suddenly gripping his stomach.

"_**Gk…!" **_He huffed, "Hu-hurts!"

An intense, heated pain pushed against his insides, and he grunted and huffed, suddenly kneeling down on one knee.

He coughed.

Eye twitching, Yamamoto Takeshi grimaced, when without him noticing, a watery substance was pouring out of his mouth.

He sneezed, and rushed towards the sink, turning on the water.

Yamamoto drank, but coughed out more of the strange fluid.

Soon, the liquid was flowing out of his nose. He turned around and vomited.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaghhhhk-!" _He hollered.

He stumbled backwards and bumped against the fire alarm, causing it to go off.

His ears suddenly filled with the uncontrollable shrieks, the emergency sprinklers decided to go off as well. The water drenched him, his loose shirt now clinging to his chest.

The substance was now also sliding out of his ears.

A burning ache creeped across his chest and throat, and so he doubled over, spilling his guts all over the floor.

Tears streamed out of the corner of Yamamoto's eyes, and the salty drops slipped in between his lips.

Yamamoto's heart felt like it was being gripped and squeezed.

He dropped to both knees, unable to stop as he found himself getting rid of every liquid in and on his body, including blood and stomach-acid.

"_**T-Tsuna..!" **_his voice cracked.

Soon, the few drops of blood left in him vanished.

His pale cheek rested against the cool stone floor as he took his last gulps of air his lungs could handle.

After all, his lungs were now a shriveled, pitiful mess.

With his eyes, Yamamoto turned his gaze towards the mirror.

The sight disgusted him.

_How pathetic, _He thought solemnly, _to die like this, soaked in this artificial rain. How disgraceful to think that I never got to…_

And that's as far as he got.

(…)

Eyes wild and aghast, he looked on.

Stared.

Blinked.

Eyes widened, and stared some more.

"_B…baseball nut….?" _He croaked.

He sank to his knees besides his fallen comrade, the water splashing. The sprinklers' rain snowed down shamelessly.

"…no." He whispered, eyes on the verge of insanity and glued to Takeshi's face.

Again…

"_**NO!"**_

_**(…)**_

Dino stared at the sky, transfixed by the sensuality of it.

The clouds were blushing a fair pink, and the immense sky was plastered different shades of bloody red.

_**Snap.**_

He wheeled around, whip clumsily "tight" on his hands, ready to attack.

"_Oya?" _He said, relaxing, "If it isn't a bunny."

He smiled slightly as the furry, grey, red-eyed creature hopped towards his feet.

It glanced up at him, red eyes glowing

Dino's own eyes glowed in response.

And thunder stroke above the two lost companions.

* * *

><p>...iwonder if ppl actually read this...hn...ehhhhto, Yama dies at the same time as a certain*cough* person. This person'll die next chapter. Just keep in mind this is happening at the same time. Ciao.<p> 


End file.
